Inks that are used in postage meters have certain requirements. The inks should present little or no health hazard to the user by being non-mutagenic, have low toxicity and not occasion skin and eye irritations. The resulting print should emit a fluorescence intensity, where appropriate, that is readily detectable by scanners and the quality of the resulting print must assure clear visual recognition of the meter serial number, the city of origin, the date and the value of the postage. The print should have good archival properties, such as high water and light fastness and abrasion resistance. Since most inks in the postage meter field are applied using porous foams and rubbers, the inks should be inert to the foam applicator without dissolving, swelling, causing excessive plasticization or plugging the pores of the foam structure. The ink should also be non-hygroscopic and have a long shelf life.
Because it is to be used in a postage meter, the ink must not dry or cure on the applicator, but must dry rapidly on the paper to prevent smudging. Proper viscosity of the ink is critical to its performance in both the imaging process (release from the foam) and in the printing process (ink/paper interaction) because it controls the ink flow through both the porous foam and through porous paper. The ink should not settle or show phase separation over a large range of temperature and humidity.
Unfortunately, the characteristics of inks are that the parameters of ink formulations tend to be antagonistic to one another, i.e., providing an ink formulation that is acceptable for one purpose results in problems arising in another area. For example, if any ink is formulated to be non-hygroscopic, it may cause swelling of the foam and rubber components with which it is used.
Current inks have been made by dispersing a fluorescent pigment or toner into non polar solvents of the mineral oil type. These dispersion inks have certain draw backs, such as in settling which is occasioned by the difference in specific gravity between the different coloring materials. This results in color separation and pore plugging of the dispensing foams. Another disadvantage is that dispersion inks have non-Newtonian viscosities which will affect print quality.
Dispersion inks also show a filtration effect through the life of the roller, or other porous applicator material, due to the particle size differences. This expresses itself in a sharp decrease in print intensity with increased number of prints.
It obviously would be advantageous to have a homogenous phase ink that is easy to formulate, has a better solvent/coloring material compatibility than the vehicle/pigment for the dispersion ink, a higher solution stability and better color.